Ideal Squad
by black ines
Summary: Bladebreakers are creating tag-teams. Surprisingly, the Sourpuss a.k.a. Kai is not going to complain about his partner. Hinted KaixRei. One-shot.


Bladebreakers are creating tag-teams. Surprisingly, Kai is not going to complain about his partner. Hinted KaixRei. One-shot.

A/N: Hi guys, I just need to say that the beginning of the story is not quite perfect since I wrote it some time ago. But don't worry, the rest is definitely better (at least in my opinion). So R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**THE IDEAL SQUAD**

New tournament, new rules. As Mr. Dickenson announced them, Bladebreakers were forced to face a small problem: how to divide the team to create squads consisting of two people. Hillary didn't waste her time and immediately rushed to the library. No one had a clue what for, though. After some time she finally appeared at the dojo with tons of books in her arms.

"May I ask why do you need all this books?" Inquired Rei, already fearing the answer.

"Well, it's about numerology and stuff like that. It'll help us to find out who should you team up with." She explained with a wide smile, obviously pleased with her-

"Brilliant idea!" Exclaimed Max in enthusiasm.

"C'mon buddy, don't tell me you believe this bullshit?"

"And why shouldn't he" Hillary pouted at Tyson. Kai growled and left the room. No one seemed to notice it apart from Rei, who watched his captain's back. 'He knows what he's doing, it's going to be a loooong day…' he mused.

Half an hour later Rei found the slate-hair boy outside, leaning at the old oak in his usual pose – arms crossed, eyes shut. But he did opened them once he heard the Chinese's soft steps.

"The court decided the verdict yet?" He asked sarcastically.

"It may sound weird, but Dizzy saved us and made the decision according to her data about our blading styles or something like that."

"And?" Kai raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I guess you're stuck with me." Rei answered with a hint of mirth in his eyes. Kai sighed with relief. With only the raven-haired boy around, he let himself to relax and his cold mask fell a bit.

"Good. Any more time with Tyson or blondie and I would go nuts." Rei couldn't help but grinned at this statement. The Russian noticed it.

"And don't be so overjoyed. We start training right now." He added with his trademark smirk.

"But…"

"No buts" Kai cut in. 'Unless it's a butt of certain someone' – he added mentally, quickly followed by 'Stupid thoughts, be gone!'. And yes, this certain someone was no other than his team mate, and now a tag team partner, an adorable neko-jin. But Kai would never admit it, at least for now. Rei was his best friend. Of course he didn't say it, but it needn't to be said. He knew perfectly well that the other teen know. The Russian didn't want to spoil it, so he never even dare to consider his deeper feelings for the Chinese.

Rei obediently followed his captain. Once they found a peaceful and quiet place, Kai broke the silence.

"The rules are: we train until you'll be able to beat me. If you do, we can go home. Is it clear?"

"But that means we're going to stay here forever!" Whined the Chinese.

"Oh, don't underestimate yourself." The bluenette replied smirking. "Ready? Let it rip!" The two teens launched their blades and started to fight. After a few hours Rei couldn't even count how many times did he lose.  
"Dranzer, attack!" The younger teen's blade flew out of the dish. Again.

"Rei, you're not concentrating!"

"How can I? I'm exhausted. Why don't we just go home, it's getting late."

"Rules are rules. First you've got to beat me. Besides, I know you can do better than that." Kai added with somehow soften voice.

"Do I?" Rei asked in disbelief. "But anyway, thanks Kai."

After a few seconds Kai said "And Rei… I'm glad you're my partner."

Rei smiled. "Me too". A soft smile appeared on the Russian's lips. Both boys looked at each other for a moment. Rei was first to turn away his gaze.

"Ready? This time you won't stand a chance. I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Kai just chuckled. "Sometimes you sound like Tyson."

"Was it meant to be an insult?"

"Guess"

"You're gonna so regret it, Hiwatari!" The Chinese admonished, trying to hide his amusement.

"At least now you sound motivated, Kon. Bring it on!" Both boys launched their blades and the fierce battle commenced. Surprisingly, or maybe not, both blades finally stopped at the same moment. Rei gaped at the dish.

"That was hell fine battle." He said smiling.

"Agreed."

"So can we go home now?" Rei asked with pleading eyes.

"Don't you remember our deal?" Kai smirked.

"Deal? I don't recall agreeing to anything like that. Your statement is a bit one-sided to be called a deal, I believe."

"But actually, this time you didn't lose, so we may call it a day off." Kai continued without taking effort to show he heard Rei. 'Am I hearing things?'- Rei mused.

"So… how about going swimming?" Kai finished.

"Whoa, am I hearing things or the almighty Kai had actually chosen relax over training?" Wondered bewildered raven-haired teen. Russian just snorted.

"Well, in case you don't get it, swimming can also be considered as training." He glared at Rei and then he smiled. "But not necessarily." He added after a pause. Kai turned around and started walking towards the beach. Then he stopped.

"Are you coming or not?" Rei quickly followed his team captain. Both teens walked side by side for a few minutes, neither of them speaking anything. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. They both felt words weren't needed, it was good the way it was. Rei was the first to break the silence as somehow disturbing realization came upon him.

"Um, Kai…" Said teen turned his head in Rei's direction. "I don't have my swim trunks with me."

"So what? I don't have mine with mw either. Where do you think I'd have them hidden? And I don't really think wearing them all day long would be very comfortable." The Russian smirked and raised his eyebrow. Rei had to take some time to comprehend that this amount of words has just left the bluenette's mouth, who's known for not being too vocal, at one go. But something still didn't click in his mind.

"But how are we going to swim if we don't have swim trunks?" This time he didn't get any reply but a chuckle. Without even realizing, they've reached their destination a.k.a. beach. Sun was slowly beginning to hide behind the horizon, sending last beams. Water looked like a liquid gold. Rei stood there in awe, relishing the view that heavens sent fight in front of his amber eyes.

"It's beautiful" he uttered. Kai smiled. He knew his team mate would love it. He was a creature easy to figure out. After all his eyes had the same shade of melted gold.

"Do you come here often?" Rei's voice brought him from his musing.

"Hm"

'Yup, Kai's definitely back to his old self. No more vocal surprises' – thought the Chinese. The beach was empty. Now Rei understand why did his captain chose this time of the day. Empty beach meant: no crowd (God knows how much Kai hated crowds), no overprotective mothers with annoying little brats, whose screams damage one's eardrums and who tend to love throwing sand at your hair, no crazy fangirls (or fanboys for that matter) whose shriek damages your eardrums (again- who would have thought that you may leave the beach deaf?) and who try to get your autograph on their breast. Yeah, now he absolutely understand Kai's point of view.

It was getting darker and darker with every minute until the only lights were those illuminating the street nearby. Kai took of his shoes, followed by his socks and top. Then he started to fumble with his belt and unzipped his pants. Rei stood there stunned.

"Never thought you were an exhibitionist, Kai." He said trying to sound casually, mentally thanking God that his voice didn't let him down this time. Not that he would mind Kai walking like a nudist, though. He did saw his crush bare-chested or just in boxers. After all, they were sharing a room. But completely naked Kai? That was an image he hadn't yet been granted in reality.

"You can always learn something new." Kai answered with an amused smirk. "Seriously, Rei, were you really thinking about swimming in your clothes and then walking home soaked?"

"Um… well… maybe your right." The Chinese mumbled, hoping that Kai wouldn't notice the blush that came across his face when the Russian took of his black, silk boxers and headed to the water. This gave Rei a great opportunity to watch bluenette's well-defined muscles and some other interesting parts of his beautiful body. Suddenly the object of raven-haired teen's interest stopped and turned to his friend. Rei quickly averted his gaze not be caught staring.

"Are you planning on standing there or will you join me? We don't have the whole night, you know."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Rei sighed at the lack of patience of his captain, undressed as fast as he could and followed Kai into the water.

An hour and kilometers (or so Rei thought) covered by Kai later, both teens sat on the beach.

"Oi, Pussycat, could you stop whining?"

Rei snickered. "First, I'm not a Pussycat, and second, I'm not whining. Not everyone swims as good as the Great Almighty Hiwatari, Mr. I'm-the-best-at-everything."

"Well, if you weren't afraid of water…" Teased Kai.

"I'm not afraid of water! I just don't lack common sense, unlike you! It was deep out there."

"You look cute when you pout." Stated the bluenette smiling slightly.

"And what if you start drowning or there would be a huge tide… what did you say?" Rei's jaw opened. Did he just heard that Kai said…

"You look cute when you pout." The Chinese mentally performed a victory dance. 'OMG, OMG, Kai said I'm cute' Rei continued with this rather uncomplicated track of thoughts. However, he did managed to get a grab of himself and replied so Kai didn't start to suspect he had some serious problems with sanity.

"Your sweet-talk doesn't work on me." He said smugly.

"But you know, it's true. Your fangs are visible and you look like an angry kitten." Kai elaborated, receiving an annoyed snort from his team mate.

"Didn't I tell you I'm not a cat?" Rei hissed.

"Oh, don't deny it" continued Kai unbothered by warning glares sent in his direction. "… you don't like dogs, you don't like water…"

"One more word and you will feel on your skin how sharp are kitty's claws, Hiwatari."

"I'd like to very much indeed, Kon. Answered Russian, smirk never leaving his face. For 73 seconds (not that anybody was counting) they glared at each other with venom and then burst with laughter.

"Tyson, Kai and Rei are taking long, aren't they?" The said teen averted his gaze from the TV and looked at his blonde friend. "Shouldn't we be worried about them?" Continued Max. Tyson just shrugged.

"Well, of course we should worry about Rei, cause the poor thing had to team up with Kai. I'm sure he's making Rei to wear his ass off."

"He didn't seem to mind when he was leaving." Reminded Max.

"That's because he's too kind for his own good. And really, Maxie, there isn't an idiot who would be so stupid to mess up with Kai. Even the worst scum would shit his pants when addressed Sourpuss's glare. Rei's now in the safest place in the world." Tyson chuckled, Max soon joining in. Boys heard opening the door and Rei's amused voice.

"See, they're he-" Tyson didn't manage to finish the sentence, as he heard somewhat deeper voice started to laugh. Max and Tyson looked at each other stupefied. As Kai and Rei entered the room, the Russian greeted younger teens.

"Hi guys, how was your day?" It doesn't have to be mentioned that he didn't receive any reply. "Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something in my hair?" He inquired. Max and Tyson still stood dumbfounded. "What? Rei got you're your tongue?" The bluenette joked.

"Kai, I see you really want to see my nails in action?" Rei asked in the sweetest and most innocent voice he was able to utter. Kai just grinned at him and headed upstairs to their shared bedroom. As he was out of sight, Tyson asked in whisper, so as to be sure the question didn't reach his captain's ears.

"Rei, did you accidentally launched your blade in his head?"

***

A/N: I'm a bit tired, and now I have to go back to studying. No………… But you have to review so I wont get disappointed when I check if I have any later…


End file.
